Vatican City and the Eurovision Song Contest
by shadowraven45662
Summary: Vatican City always wondered why his country never entered the contest, so this year he decides to make a speacial appearance in Baku himself! Short One-shot with OC's Vatican and San Marino. Yaay Italies!


**Another short story to clear my writer's block. This idea was given to me by my mum after we had a conversation concerning what would happen if Vatican City were to enter the eurovision song contest.**

* * *

Vatican City and the Eurovision Song Contest

Vatican City, the self-styled divine city of his holiness, sat in his bedchambers thinking. Vatican was often seen thinking, contemplating the complexities of his role as both a country (even if the pesky UN technically still hadn't recognised him) and as a servant of the Lord. But at this current moment in time neither of these thoughts was occupying his mind.

"I'm sure I can enter, I am a nation in Europe after all so technically I do qualify…" he muttered to himself.

It had all started this morning when the nations of Italy had met as usual in Rome to discuss the affairs of their country. Veneziano, Romano, San Marino, Seborga (because he invited himself along and no one had the heart to tell him he wasn't actually a country) and himself had met in the old Forum over a cup of hot Italian Espresso and began their meeting.

"Veee!" Veneziano began, a huge grin plastered on his face as usual, "So Eurovision's coming up si? I'm so excited!"

San Marino nodded in agreement "I hope I get further than the semi-finals this year!" she added.

Vatican stayed silent. His boss had always instructed him that he was above such things and that he had more important duties to attend to than this. But secretly it made his heart ache when he heard the others talk excitedly about their entries and take bets on whether San Marino would make it to the finals or not and Seborga would promise to be in the audience cheering like hell for both of them. This was the first time Italy was entering for a long time so both Romano and Veneziano were looking forward to it.

"We've got a really good entry lined up this year so hopefully we'll do better than we've done before!" Romano said, a determined look in his eye.

"I wish you both luck!" Seborga laughed.

"My song's about Facebook! They made me change the name but it's still going to be epic!" San Marino said, flicking her long hair and trying to do a cool pose. It didn't work.

"Veee, Vatican why do you look so sad?" Veneziano said quietly, "You're not your usual grouchy, miserable, pompus self!"

Vatican didn't know whether to be pleased that Veneziano was concerned for him or thoroughly insulted at being called pompous.

"I am absolutely fine" Vatican replied curtly, trying to hide his jealousy. Veneziano nodded and returned to the conversation while Vatican sat back and pondered.

Which brought him to now, with just a day until the contest was due to begin in Baku, and still no inspiration had hit him. He needed a song that would show people the true side of his country. Then it hit him! He grabbed a nearby sheet of parchment and his favourite quill and began scribbling down his lyrics. He'd show them. He could be as "cool" and "hip" as all the other countries out there!

In The Crystal Hall in Baku, backstage all the entering countries were preparing busily for their big performances. Italy and Romano were adjusting their outfits ready for their performance, they'd never sung a song like this before and were very excited.

Meanwhile San Marino, who once again had not made it past the opening semi-final, was in the audience alongside Seborga boat painted from head to toe in Italian Flags and waving huge red white and green banners around frantically.

Vatican City, who had agreed with the officials that while he wouldn't be a part of the official contest they'd be more than happy to let him perform, was in his own backstage area nervously adjusting his gown and hat.

In the crowd Seborga looked at San Marino.

"Hey, where's Vatican? I thought he was coming?" Seborga asked.

"That pompous idiot's probably sitting at home, being miserable as usual" San Marino replied, flicking her hair and looking up onto stage. "Look! Ita and Roma are coming onstage!"

Italy and Romano came onstage, Italy waving cheerily at the crowd of excited fans squealing, and began to perform their song "L'amore e femmina"

In the wings, awaiting his turn, Vatican was starting to feel the pressure of the contest. His nerves just beginning to build as he wondered if he'd really made the right choice by doing this.

"No backing out now I suppose" he muttered to himself as Romano dragged a very hyperactive Italy back to the green room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I would now like to present" The host paused for dramatic effect here "a very special act! He's not entering the contest but he's come here with the hopes of impressing all of you in the competition!"

"Vee who could that be fratello?" Italy said, looking up from his pasta.

"Who knows who cares?" Romano replied "Probably just some local"

In the audience Seborga and San Marino awaited the performance with baited breath.

"I wonder who it could be?" San Marino wondered out loud.

Who cares as long as their song rocks!" Seborga laughed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Please Welcome onstage VATICAN CITY!"

"WHAT?" Yelled Romano, San Marino and Seborga.

"Veee Good for you Vatican!" Cheered Italy completely oblivious to the other nation's exclamations of shock around him.

Vatican City, dressed in all his robes and finery and accompanied by a troop of priests to act as backing singers and dancers, made his way to the centre of the stage. He took the microphone in his hand and listened as the song began. When it reached the right part he opened his mouth, grinned, and began to sing.

"WHAT THE CRAPOLA IS THIS CHIGIIII!" Romano yelled as he watched in shock as Vatican began rapping and doing what he could only imagine must be some kind of strange breakdance onstage.

In the audience Seborga and San Marino were both stunned, their flags drooped a little as they were no longer being waved about excitedly.

"I never knew Vatican could sing…" San Marino said softly.

"Me neither" Seborga replied "more than that I didn't know he was a good singer! I've only ever heard him sing church songs and the like."

When he finished, tired and drunk on the excitement of being onstage, Vatican exited stage left and grinned as he approached the two Italian brothers.

"Well boys?" he said mischievously "What did you think?"

Romano and Veneziano were speechless.

* * *

**Read, review and enjoy!**


End file.
